The inventive concepts relate to magnetic memory devices and method of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functions, and low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and/or system-on-chips (SOCs) of which each includes a memory element and a logic element.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry, various problems have been caused. For example, a margin of a manufacturing process may be reduced and a resistance of a resistance of a unit cell of a semiconductor memory device may increase. Thus, various researches are conducted for solving these problems.